


Benefits Without the Friends

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris treats Darren like shit. Whenever he wants sex he’ll go to Darren and Darren will give it him because he’s in love with Chris. When Chris gets a BF, he wants nothing to do with Darren and Darren is heartbroken. Eventually when Chris comes to Darren one night, Darren is drunk but tells Chris how it is. Angst with a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits Without the Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got and posted on my blog. This is also the first story I'm posting on my new ao3.

Tipping his head back and groaning, fingers digging into the soft, warm flesh of Chris' hips, Darren whines low in his throat as Chris continues to ride him.

He knew the moment he answered his phone when he saw Chris calling earlier that this is where they would end up.  He knew they would end up naked in bed having sex, just like always when Chris calls.  It's the only reason he ever calls him or stops by. 

So, he knew they would be here when he answered.  He knew this is what would happen even though he doesn't like how he feels afterwards.  But he still answered the phone.

"You close, baby," Chris purrs so seductively.

Darren hates that endearment.  Not that he hates being called baby; he hates when it comes from Chris.  He hates how Chris knows he loves the endearment and uses it against him when they're having sex.  Which is the only time they actually do talk; and that's only a few breathy moans and whispers of words.

Darren can't pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Chris.  He just knows that one day he saw him sitting in his chair on set in full Kurt costume eating a Twizzler when he realized he had been in love with him for a long time.  Being in love with Chris is both amazing and heartbreaking.  It's amazing because he was always okay with just him and being by himself, doing what he loves.  But to see another person and want to invite them into your world and share it with makes his heart flutter the slightest at the thought.  But on the other hand it's heartbreaking because he knows Chris sees as him as nothing more than someone he can go to when he wants to have sex.

It's been a… _thing_ , he guesses that's what he should call it, between them for about ten months.  The first time happened when he was sitting in his trailer flipping through a magazine.  Chris came in and knocked it away as he climbed into his lap.  He told him that he saw how he watched him, and that he knew he wanted him.  Being in a state of shock for the first few minutes, he quickly got over it and fucked Chris on the couch just like they both wanted.  Afterwards, it slowly became this routine that they have set up.  Somehow, though, sleeping together almost four times a week now doesn't change how Chris treats him still.  But he ignores that in favor of having Chris in any form he can get him.

Because, having something after lusting after it for so long is the reason he let himself give in to what Chris was doing.  It's the reason he continues to let him use him when it always makes him feel like shit afterwards.  Because, for him, Chris is a drug that he is addicted to and doesn't know how to wane off him.

Seeing Chris throw his head back and cry out as he spills over his fist, and onto both their stomachs, Darren snaps his hips up as Chris clenches around him, experiencing his own release.

Lying there for a few seconds catching his breath, he sits up and stares into Chris' pleasure filled eyes.  Hands on his shoulders hold tight as Chris climbs off him.

This is the part he hates.  This is the part he knows will always happen, but hopes one day it doesn't.  This is when Chris acts like nothing happened and goes back to treating him like he's some person he doesn't know.

"Do you, maybe, want to grab dinner together sometime?" he bravely asks in hopes of Chris surprising him and saying yes.

"Why would I want to do that?"  Chris says instead as he pulls on his jeans, making Darren's heart drop.

"We've been sleeping together for ten months.  I just thought..."

"You thought what?  That I would actually want to be with you?"  Chris looks at him as he puts his shirt on, laughing at him.  "Sorry to break it to you, but you're just a person I fuck when I want sex."

Looking into Chris' eyes, seeing the smallest amount of regret and longing, Darren thinks it's nothing; thinks he regrets coming over now.

Sitting there as Chris leaves his room, hearing the door close, Darren feels as the first tear rolls down his cheek.  Roughly wiping it away, hating that he's crying over someone like Chris, he stands up and walks to his bathroom.  Standing under the hot spray, he scrubs at his skin trying to get every trace of Chris that is on him off.  He wants him gone; wants to be done with him in every sense.

He doesn't want to be in love with him anymore.

Stripping his bed of the sheets after getting out of the shower and putting on sweatpants and a shirt, he puts some clean ones on.  Climbing into bed, he hugs his pillow close to his chest and lets the tears fall.

It's then that he promises himself he's not letting Chris have him anymore.

~

Sitting on his couch watching television a few days later, Darren ignores the knock on the door.  He knows that knock; knows who it is without having to answer.  He hopes if he ignores him long enough, he'll leave.

Sighing when Chris suddenly sits down in his lap a few minutes later, he keeps his sight on the TV screen.  "How'd you get in?" he asks as he grips Chris' hip when he slowly starts to rock down.

"Spare key under the flower pot," Chris tells him as he reaches down to undo Darren's pants.  "Not exactly a new hiding place."

Darren desperately tries to not let himself give into Chris.  He tries not to let his body respond to his touch and how he feels pressed so close as he rocks down.  He doesn't want to give in; he doesn't want to let Chris have another piece of him he can't fix when he leaves.

"Come on, Darren," Chris purrs into his ear as he palms him over his underwear.  "I know you want it."

Fuck, he does want it.  He wants him like he always does.  But he's still going to fight.

"No," he roughly says, stopping Chris' movements.

"Come on," Chris says as he grins, trying to change his mind.  "I can feel you so hard for me right now.  I know you want to flip me over and fuck my brains out.  I know you want to make me sore and cover me in marks."

Darren groans as he drops his forehead to Chris' chest and feels his resolve weakening by the second.

"Come on.  Fuck me, Darren."

Giving in, Darren grabs a fistful of Chris' hair and yanks his head back, licking a stripe up his pale neck, biting down hard right below his ear, as he snaps his hips up.  He doesn't kiss him.  They don't kiss, because to kiss would imply this is more than just fucking.  To kiss would mean that Chris could actually have feelings for him.

"Knew you'd come around," Chris groans; Darren sees him smile.

Grabbing him tight, Darren turns him around and throws him to the floor in frustration.  Ripping his jeans down, hearing Chris moan, Darren is not in the mood for what they normally do.  He's going to making sure Chris remembers for days afterwards that he came over.

He's going to give him exactly what he was asking for.

~

He knows something is different because it’s been a month and Chris hasn’t called or come over once.  Walking onto the studio lot and seeing Chris talking on his phone, he goes up to him to see what is wrong.

“Hey, Chris,” he greets him as he stops in front of him.

“Hi,” he quickly says as he goes back to talking to whomever on the phone.  “No, it’s nobody important.”  Darren feels an ache in his chest at how Chris sounded so uninterested as he talked about him, wishing it was a simple for him to do the same for Chris.  “Yeah, tonight at seven.  I’ll see you then.  Okay.  Bye.”

Smiling at Chris when he hangs up and looks to him, he can see the minutes of joy in his eyes as he looks to him, but quickly seeing it disappear.  “I was just wondering if something is wrong?”

“Wrong?”  Chris repeats, tipping his head slightly to the side and looking on at him in confusion.

“Yeah,” Darren breathes out.  “You haven’t stopped by in a month, and I thought something happened or something was wrong.”

“I meet someone,” Chris easily tells him.  Darren feels his heart drop and his world crumble at the words.  “So…Yeah, I don’t need you anymore.  I have somebody else to do that for me.”

There are so many things he wants to tell Chris in that moment.  He wants to yell at him for how nonchalantly told him he was just something he could throw away, making him feel like an old version of a new release toy.  He wants to yell at him for putting him through all this; for hurting him and using him, but he doesn’t yell that, because  he knows that’s as much his fault for allowing it.  He wants to ask what it is about this new guy that is so great?  What was wrong with him that he couldn’t toy with the idea of dating him; of being with him in more of way than just somebody he came to so he could get off.  He wants to scream and yell and ask so many things.  But he doesn’t.  He keeps his mouth shut on all the things he really wants to say.

“That’s great,” he says instead in a fake cheery voice.  “Good for you.”

“I know,” Chris cockily says, smiling and turning and walking away.

Watching him walk away from him, Darren wonders why he had to fall in love with someone who never even saw him as nothing more than a fuck.

~

The following month, Darren never speaks to Chris out of character.  He sees his boyfriend once or twice and tries not to hate him, but ends up failing.  He catches them kissing outside of Chris’ trailer once and wants to throw up at the sight.  But what really tips him over the edge is hearing them going at it in Chris’ trailer after work once.  What he hears, though, doesn’t sound all too great, but it’s enough to piss him off enough to want to get drunk.

Which is what he does that night.

Maybe the third shot was too much after a long night of drinking, but he doesn't care.  Stumbling out of his friend's car, he laughs as he trips on his way to his front door, landing face down on the grass.  Pushing himself to stand, he finally notices the person sitting on the front steps of his house.

Huffing in annoyance at seeing him, he keeps walking.  "What do you want?" he angrily asks as he tries to put the key in the lock, wondering when it became so fucking difficult.  He tries to ignore how it feels when Chris soft hands take the keys away from him.  Quickly dropping his hands, he takes a step back and lets Chris unlock his door.

"I wanted to see you," Chris replies with a hint of want to his voice as he pushes his door open.

Walking into his house, fully intending to slam the door on Chris, he groans when he turns around and sees him softly closing the door.  "Go see your fucking boyfriend!" he growls as he takes his jacket off and drops it to the floor, and then kicking out of his shoes.  "Go see the guy that you're with!"

"I want you instead," Chris says as he reaches for one of the straps on Darren's jeans and pulls him forward.

Grabbing Chris' wrists in his hands; gripping them tight enough to leave marks, Darren looks at him with anger in his eyes.  "Why?" he asks, not having to elaborate on the question.

"He doesn't know me like you do.  He doesn't know how to touch me like you do," Chris tells him with a grin.  "I want someone who knows my body better than me."

He knew when he heard them earlier that it was something Chris wasn’t enjoying.  Ten months of fucking him, and he knows the sounds and noises Chris makes when he’s thoroughly enjoying and loving what is being done to him.  And the noises he heard earlier where not them; those where noises that were faker than a three dollar bill.

Letting go of one of Chris' wrist, Darren roughly grabs at Chris' ass.  "He doesn't know that you love your ass being grabbed and squeezed?  He doesn’t know that you are extremely sensitive right below your ear?”  Darren makes sure to gently bite down on the area he talks about, hearing Chris release a low whimper.  “He doesn’t know that you like being dominated over?”  Darren squeezes Chris’ wrists, moving to hold them tightly behind Chris’ back, having control over him.  “Does he know how to suck your cock like I know you love?  Does he know you moan like a whore when you’re pushed past your limit?”  Darren stares at Chris; sees as he breathes heavy and licks his lips, fighting everything in him telling him to kiss those red, soft lips.

“N-…No,” Chris whines, staring into Darren’s eyes with his own lust blown eyes.

Pulling Chris closer to him, feeling how turned on he is he ignores that.  Ignores how great Chris' body feels pressed close to him; he ignores all his senses firing like crazy telling him to take Chris right then and there.  He ignores as his heart beats wildly for the person he still loves.  He ignores all that to tell Chris what he needs to.

"Guess what, Chris?  I.  Don't.  Want.  You." he annunciates each word as he whispers them into Chris' ear, saying them with vigor.  Pushing him away, seeing him stumble, he turns and heads for his kitchen.

Pulling open his fridge, feeling like a weight has been lifted; he grabs a bottle of water.  Throat suddenly dry, he takes a big drink, enjoying as the cold liquid slides down his throat.

"You don't want me?"  Chris asks as he turns around and sees the shock on his face.  "How is that possible?  You always want me."

"You know, Chris, you treat me like something lower than shit when we aren't fucking, and you expect me to stick around for you."  Darren slams the bottle of water a little harder than intended on the counter, accidentally knocking it to the floor and watching the water spill onto the tile.  "You knew how I felt about you and you used that against me.  But no more.  I don't want, or need, you anymore."

"So what, you had a little crush!"  Chris yells.  "Doesn't mean you don't have to be so fucking overdramatic."

"A crush?"  Darren whispers.  "A fucking crush?!  We're not in fucking high school, Chris!  This is more than I crush."

"Is?"  Chris says, catching Darren's mistake.

Darren groans in frustration at the slip of his tongue.  He should have kept quiet and not let Chris know.  But as it is, he figures he should know the whole truth.

"I have been in love with you for the longest time," Darren admits, noticing Chris' eyes go wide and the deep intake of breath.  "It's why I let you do what you did for so long.  But not anymore.  It's over."

"How could you love someone like me?"  Chris questions, looking confused.

"Easily," Darren replies.

"You still love me after how I treated you?"

"Yes."

Watching Chris close the space between them, Darren gasps when he captures his mouth in a kiss.

It's their first kiss.  It's not hard and rough and anything that like they've shared before when in bed.  It's tender and sweet and gentle.  It makes Darren grasp the back of Chris’ shirt in a bundled handful.  He feels as Chris softly grabs at the sides of his face and holds him still so he can kiss him.  The kiss is makes all coherent thoughts leave Darren’s mind and solely focus on how Chris is doing things with his tongue that make him weak in the knees.  The kiss makes him forget everything he just told Chris about no more, because he has Chris right in front of him kissing him like it’s his sole purpose for being alive.

"What does that mean?" he breathlessly asks when Chris pulls away.

"It means I've denied my feelings for you for the past five months," Chris tells him, blushing at the confession.

"What?!"  Darren isn’t sure he just heard what he heard.  He isn’t sure Chris just said what he’s been wanting to hear for months.

"You were right.  It was nothing but sex at first, for me.  But then I realized I started to fall for you.  Of course, with the way I treated you, I never thought you would even like me."  Chris weakly smiles at him.  "I’m really, really sorry about that, by the way.”

“Thanks for the apology.”  Darren smiles at him.

“So, anyways, I thought it best to just ignore my feelings and go on treating you like I did.  And when _he_ came into the picture, I thought it would be easier to just forget all this; forget how I feel.  I would let being with him block out how I felt for you."

"But you're here?"  Darren says with a smile, stroking his thumb over Chris' cheek.

"Yeah, I'm here," Chris repeats.  "Seems I can't stay away."

Delving into a hungry, needy kiss, Darren lifts Chris up, smiling when Chris lets out a small scream, and heads upstairs.

~

Waking up with a pounding headache and a queasy stomach, Darren quickly darts out of bed and runs for the bathroom.  Throwing up everything in his stomach, he flushes the toilet and cleans his mouth, popping a few pain killers.  Stepping into the shower, the hot water washing away sweat and filth and everything that was making him dirty, he sighs at how it massages his aching muscles.  Tipping his head back, water hitting his face, Darren suddenly remembers what happened the night before.

He remembers telling Chris everything, and finding out that Chris had feelings for him as well.  He remembers bodies moving together in a slow and perfect rhythm unlike he's ever experienced with Chris.  He recalls how beautiful Chris looked as he curled into his side and drifted off to sleep. 

Quickly shutting off the water and grabbing a towel, drying off and wrapping it around his hips, he goes back to the room to find the bed empty.

Standing there, he feels like an idiot for thinking Chris could actually have feelings for him.  He feels stupid for falling for his tricks and giving himself over, again, to Chris.

Hanging his head, thinking about what he should do, he closes his eyes and breathes, trying to calm down.

"Son of a bitch!"

Snapping his head up at the sound of Chris' voice downstairs, Darren grins and heads downstairs himself.  Finding him in the kitchen in nothing but boxers and a white, cotton shirt, Darren feels his heart soar at the sight of him with tussled hair and wrinkled clothes.

"Hi," he silently greets him.

"Hi."  Chris looks to him and beams.

"Why the cursing?"

"Frying bacon and the grease splattered up and hit my hand," Chris replies, showing Darren his hand.

Walking over to him, smiling as he takes his mouth in a sweet kiss, Darren splays his hand over Chris’ lower back under his shirt, feeling his warm skin beneath his palm.

“What about _him_?” he asks with a tilt of his head when he ends the kiss.

“I’m single as of seven-sixteen this morning,” Chris informs him.  “So,” he seductively says as he toys with the towel wrapped around Darren’s hips.  “How about we have breakfast later?”

Feeling the towel fall away, Darren grins as he moves to take Chris’ shirt off, nodding his head yes as he kisses him.  “Does this mean I can take you to dinner Saturday night?” he asks as he pushes Chris’ boxers down his legs.

“Yes,” Chris sighs as Darren presses flush to his body, backing him up against the counter.

“Good,” Darren whispers as he lifts Chris’ legs and wraps them around his waist.  “Because I’ve been planning this date for a long time.”


End file.
